toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oshawott497
Hi, feel free to leave a message if you want :) Welcome! Hi Oshawott497, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cogs page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Oshawott497! -- Bermuda (Talk) 01:10, October 19, 2011 Nice Nice avatar. FlyingSquirrel 01:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but Flappy cannot get on Toontown anymore. His parents killed his membership so he won't go on anymore. Read the top message with the headline "Meeting on Toontown... again." FlyingSquirrel 22:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) About replacing images Don't replace an image on a page unless it's not a very good one. I don't think a lot of those NPC images needed to be changed. Theevina • talk 20:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) But I mean you don't need to change the ones saves as JPG. In fact, I actually prefer that format if they're still decent quality because they have a much smaller file size. Theevina • talk 20:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, that would be fine. Theevina • talk 20:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Commenting It's usually not the best idea to leave a comment on blocked users or blogs that are no longer having an active conversation. About shops Restuarants and theatres are not becuause they do not have NPCs working at them (and in the case of restaurants, many don't even have doors) so I think they should only be considered buildings. That's just my thoughts. Theevina • talk 01:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Language Hi. Please keep the language appropriate when commenting on blogs and such. Your recent comment on FlyingSquirrel's blog is quite unacceptable. Remember, if Toontown Online has young users playing the game, we're bound to have some as well. If you need any more guidance, please review our wiki rules. Accessory categories The category Members Only should not be on an accessory page, since it already mentions it on this page. 291lerriuqSgniylF 16:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm already on it, but you can go ahead and help me. (just don't hope we try to edit a page at the same time, or a disaster will happen. >_>) 291lerriuqSgniylF 16:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I uploaded it first, but okay. --Moonleaf 18:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Photo If you look at the photo's page, File:Rusty Ralph.png, it says that Moonleaf:) added it first. However, you uploaded a new version. Images A wiki is to have the community work together to make it informative. It is not your right to tell someone that they can only do something for "a little bit". If you want to add images, then get a work on it. If they want to add images, they can add images at their own will. RE:Leaderboard Thanks! I was waiting for like, EVER to get on there, and now I finally am! My next goal: Trying to beat Theevina...... which is gonna take a few years..... "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 20:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) NPC Images Seriously? We only need a couple images in that gallery to show an example of an NPC, it's not a listing of every one. Sorry for being frustrated right now, I've just seen that same thing being done by people like a dozen times now. Theevina • talk 22:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Language....... again Like Bermuda said to you before, what you said on FlyingSquirrel's blog: "Remember To Open Your Cannon Gift!" is unacceptable. I don't like to tell you this when an Admin should, but there isn't any on-line currently. I'd like to copy from Bermuda: "Remember, if Toontown Online has young users playing the game, we're bound to have some as well. If you need any more guidance, please review our wiki rules." "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 15:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) NPC images again Like Evina said: "Seriously? We only need a couple images in that gallery to show an example of an NPC, it's not a listing of every one." That's all I have to say. (or didn't say) 291lerriuqSgniylF 02:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I chose not to get sound because sound is, overall, the least powerful gag in the game. Also, I really like all the others, and I didn't want to choose to leave or trap or drop. And anyways, sound is a pain to train, and it's really annoying too, and also I'm an outsider so I wanted to be different than most. I hope this answers your question :-P I want help to train your trap. :) Toon name: Sniffy (cat) Color: Orange Laff: 103 Meeting place: Maybe in Kooky Groove (Donald's dreamland) By the way, I have organic lure (exept hypno goggles.) and I would like to help you train trap. :) Okay! :P See you there :D --Let the Razor Shell be used! 16:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh no.. I missed the time. I just saw the answer... Maybe tomorrow again at 17.00? (at your timezone) =THANKS FOR THE POLL!= Wow gee thanks! I voted on Lions Roar! P.S. You were right, egg yolk should be throw! a question Just asking, but why are you replacing images? The Evil Sorcerer of Toontown Wiki 22:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: seeing you on toontown I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. What a idiot of me not seeing you. Anyways, no, I didn't see you, sorry about that. Where you a green dog with no chat? if that was you, I'm so sorry, I didn't see all your toons, all I know is your cat toon. SO SO sorry :(Chrisgaff 00:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I didn't see her..... I must haved passed her. Hey, Sorry about the mix-up, I would love if you wanted to be friends. I am on right now, if your are, then lets meet at boingyboro ttc okay? Thanks! Language, once again...... I'm just repeating what I said before: "I don't like to tell you this when an Admin should. I'd like to copy from Bermuda: 'Remember, if Toontown Online has young users playing the game, we're bound to have some as well. If you need any more guidance, please review our wiki rules.'" What you said on Kasper's latest post is unacceptable. Please stop. Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 22:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. ::Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. Your choice. 22:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) This is getting old For the forth time, PLEASE stop using unacceptable language on blogs. Your comment on Evina's MLP blog has been deleted. This is your first warning. The Evil Sorcerer of Toontown Wiki 03:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Bobobubba:D 03:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Daffy! Its me Bobo Bubba! I love this site! First off, the cogs in cog-o-war are DUMMIES, not cardboard cut-outs, if they were they would look more like real cogs and wouldn't turn around, 2nd, Cog nation COULD contain more v2.0 cogs, I know it could or couldn't happen, I'm just predicting, I know the trivia is a bad place to put it, but still, thrid, THERE ARE NO FACTORIES IN CBHQ, LBHQ, OR BBHQ, so it would make sense to say that the Sellbot Factory is probally used to make other cog types, lastly, Flappy cog is an INFLATABLE Mover & Shaker, so it would be obvious to put it there. Your edits make me think: "Does this guy even PLAY toontown online?", I don't like it when people do stupid things like delete obvious things and important info, why? BECAUSE I'M CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and sorry for any yelling I did their. Crazy Dave, OUT!!! (Crafts diamond pickaxe and starts digging down, creeper explosion can be heard, folowed by a loud "OOF!!!")IMCR8Z 21:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC)IMCR8Z Undoing edits I see some of IMCR8Z's edits are unneeded, but that doesn't mean you can undo all the edits he makes. I also noticed you have been doing this with most of the new users. Before undoing the edit, make sure to see if it is needed or not. Derpy Pie 21:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Toontasks That would be nice, but I don't think those Toontasks on Lily Butterfly are accurate..... I'll have to update that. Now, after reading that, if you still want to meet, I'll be in Boingy Acres, ToonTown Central, at 3:00 ToonTown time, which is in about 10 minutes. There's gonna be a beanfest going on at that time. We can friend each other after that. Thanks, Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 22:50, February 10, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. I'll be in Boingy Acres, ToonTown Central. See you there! Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Your choice. 00:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chester MacMarble Hey Osha, I was going through your userpage when I found a name that alarmed me, Chester MacMarble. Honestly, he is annoying. Let me tell you the story :) A friend and I were going to do a bullion mint. Your friend needed to do bullion as well, so I invited him. In the mint he said he needed to train drop, so we allowed him. But, my friend needed trap and so we also trapped while he dropped. About halfway through the mint my friend says "lol" about one of his jokes then he goes and says "Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Suddenly, they were arguing that he didn't laugh at Chester. I found out that he lives in the same place I live and so, I wanted to add him. Later on, he said "Wilbur, don't lure" when my friend trapped and so, I didn't know what to do. It was selfish for him as well as childish. I got so annoyed that I just lured, I didn't care if he lived in the same place, I want a mature friend. After, he just left, and my friend and I began talking about him. So...yeah, tell me if you understand the story :) The Strom has struck Toontown, advise you find shelter from the blinding lightning of Wilbur's awesomeness! 11:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Wowza! That kinda made me surprised, I just made that to alert you. But, it's your full choice if you want to delet him or kick him. The Strom has struck Toontown, advise you find shelter from the blinding lightning of Wilbur's awesomeness! 07:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Cat problem Changing the link to "Cat_(species)" will be a lot of work and I think it would just be better if I got rid of the disambiguation page because the only other page is a small one. Theevina • talk 22:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. I like to avoid mass editing unless a simlper solution wouldn't work better. Theevina • talk 22:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Top Toon RE: Toon singing the MLP theme. Lol, what luck to find that song stuck in my head, only to find another person who strung annoyence. ( Fail :P ) I bet you have no idea what I just said. xD Chrisgaff 01:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hello! I'm SuperGeyser! I've seen you around and you seem really nice. Also I prefer a Samurott over an Oshawott! XD I also really like your toon. We could meet in TT some time but not until get a new laptop because my current one has an outdated video card, and TT wont work. But Yeah 23:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Super Contributor I noticed that you meet all the requirements to become a Super Contributor. It doesn't give you any special rights but lets other people know that you are active on this wiki. If you wish me to promote you to that rank then please let me know. Theevina • talk 20:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you do... you know. How do you do all that stuff on your page?? Ok, like i said, how do you do all that stuff on your page? Lavathemouse 01:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I mean about adding the templates. Lavathemouse 01:35, March 8, 2012 (UTC) How do you get it on ur page? Lavathemouse 01:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Templates How to Hey Oshawott! I noticed your toon profile has that design, and I really like it, but I can't figure out how to do it, can you tell me how? Thanks! Chrisgaff 23:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok I like the first one with all the detail, but how can I get it on page, what would I need to type? Chrisgaff 23:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I get it now, Thanks! Chrisgaff 23:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I have one more question, I'm copying and pasting the photos of my gags and they aren't showing up, I'm copying the names of them and they aren't showing up, what do I do? Chrisgaff 00:29, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit summaries Some of your undo edit summaries are offensive, please just put a simple reason without your opinion. Flying 02:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) About images and copyright According to Wikia's copyright policy, people are free to change anything here that they want as long as they don't sell it or claim that they made it. From what it looks like, I don't think you tell someone to not crop your images, especially if it looks better on the wiki. Also, as a reminder, only administrators can offer warnings. Theevina • talk 00:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Language... but I forgot how many times I posted this Please stop saying unkind and mean responses towards Smith. This is considered harassment. Before you were cursing, and now you're just disrespecting Smith because you hold a grudge against him. THIS IS YOUR LAST ACTUAL WARNING, NO MATTER WHAT. 'Flying 15:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Why my Toontown accounts are terminated except my new toon I know why my Toontown accounts are terminated. It's either because: *Hacked by Trap Cat *Third Party Program(Spoofer) BTW, my 73 laffer got terminated because of the Spoofer. It was probably because I made videos on YouTube using the Spoofer and Disney saw it, then they terminated Raven. My other toons I mentioned were terminated because I let hackers get access to my toons. You NEVER know when you are hacked. If you wanna stay away from being hacked or hackers, STAY OUT OF TOON VALLEY. Ausllyfanatic84 16:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) picture Where did you get your previous picture and your picture now.Pizzaboy66 21:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) my sig My sig is on this page. http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheSora/Sig The code: Each time I want to use my signature, I have to input it like this: <- ends the template. The result The } is represented as whatever you want it to be, and in the template, you set time to be equivalent to five tildes. In Wiki Syntax, 5 tildes gives you only the time, not your sig and the time. My signature under preferences is blank. This acts as my sig. I can make you something similar with different colors or fonts if you want. :D About changing NPC pages There isn't any more need to change "Toon" to "toon" or do other minor edits to NPC pages because the upcoming renaming process should fix that (and redirects would still work). Theevina • talk 03:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Quick question Hey Osha, I was just wondering, could you draw super for me? We all know I am a terrible drawer XD. If you could, I would gladly appreciate it, if not, it's ok. I'd re-pay you back somehow if you did. Thanks! Chrisgaff 00:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, No problem, Thanks a bunch! Chrisgaff 20:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Getting involved Hi. Recently we have received an inquiry for partnership. Please feel free to get involve and add in your opinion about the partnership, and if Toontown Wiki is suitable for the partnership. Thanks for listening; we hope you can get involved. Link: Forum:Partnership with ToonTask Remember to keep comments civil. Comments that violate the rules will be removed, and you may earn a block. :''This message was sent to the most recent list of active users and does not necessarily target you. RE: No NPC shops that have names do not need minor shop categories Hey! So, NPC shops that have a name and no NPC should not have the category Minor Shops, in case there is no NPC in one of the buildings with names. Excitingness!!!! Osha Osha OSHAWOTT!!!!! Grab your Scal Chop because I got SPEED - CHAT -PUHLUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll get on now. 01:05, August 12, 2012 (UTC) We can try it again. 11:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wall Well of course the wall is better. :P JK JK. Chrisgaff (talk) 19:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Please, I'll Help ya train! Hello! Oshawott497, I Can help you train trap on my 41 laff toon, She is low, but training lure! I would on my 111 laff toon, but she's lure-less so.... Please feel free to ask me if you want to do it a certain way, Anyways, she has $5 dollar bill and could really use your help. Edtay1009, Out! Edtay1009 (talk) 15:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Text on your userpage. Well, I thought the white text looked better than the black text, so I changed it around. :P ~Lily ♥ 23:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your doodle. LOL, yeah, I did notice that!! There's so many doodle glitches in this game. Like one time, my doodle completely disappeared, but I could still pet her. I was scratching thin air! XD ~Lily ♥ 12:46, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Jess the bess Too slow, I got there first XD --JellyrollZillerwig '''The name's Zillerwig. JellyrollZillerwig. Send me a message! 19:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Your blog Hello, it's nice to see that you're back again, at least long enough to post a bit! Your blog mentioned a site that doesn't comply with our rules. Consequently, I removed all references to it in your post. We try to keep this site as G-rated as possible..... I hope you understand. :) Finally, as for the problem you talked about in your post about that site: personally, I don't see much resemblance between you and the said user. I'm sure there were many purple cats named Daffodil during the time TT was open. You said yourself that, according to what was on her page, the laff was different, your names are different, and your interests are different. I do not believe she is trying to impersonate you in any way. ~Lily ♥ 17:36, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Your blog and userpage Hey there! It's been a while! I removed parts of your blogs and userpage they mentioned a private server. As our Wiki Rules state: :"Anything pertaining to illegal services, such as private or unofficial servers not hosted by The Walt Disney Company, are banned from the wiki. This includes creating a blog post, commenting, talk pages, videos, images, articles, linking to, mentioning, and so forth. Toontown Wiki is not a host for illegal products." I apologize for incorrectly editing your userpage. I was about to fix it before you edited it a second time. Due to your prior offenses, this is your second warning. ~Lily ♥ 23:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC)